The Chaotic One
by BlooBlah
Summary: Sorry for the long wait, Major revision. wont make sense after ch.1. Ranma has a guyver, a Senshi is his sister, And something really bad happend during Saffron.
1. A Guyver revision

IM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that I have left A LOT of people hanging for quite a long time. sorry. I didn't have any more inspiration at the time and I went back to my old love of drawing. I didn't really have inspiration for this anymore because well. I didn't really know where to go and I'll admit right now that I was also plain out lazy. Well. I'm a freshman in high school now and after reading some good stories with the potential to be very inspiring to new writers and many readers alike. I decided to get off of my ass and continue writing because I need to get this feeling out of my chest. I don't know what this feeling is, but the only ways I know how to get this feeling out is to either write or draw. so now I present to you the new and revised version of. THE CHAOTIC ONE!!!!!!! Disclaimer: Ranma, Guyver, and SM don't belong to me. If they did I'd be filthy rich right now and making this an actual anime. It is after the saffron thingie for Ranma and for SM it's after the whole Chaos incident and are fighting random monsters that just pop up from some place called the negaverse to annoy those girls in REALLY short skirts.  
  
Ages:  
  
Wrecking Crew-17  
  
Inners-16 Outers-20 Hotaru-14 Setsuna-???????? Adults-Old Sho and Agito are alive and come in later  
  
. What would have happened if the Saffron incident went. a little differently in a different reality where many extraordinary beings existed? This is only one reality of the many that gives us an answer to that certain question. welcome to the reality of. The Chaotic One Sometime around midnight in the outskirts of the Juuban district of Japan.  
  
We see a dark form of what looks to be a young man seemingly flow out of the shadows of an alley like a gentle stream.  
  
  
  
A young woman in a beautiful kimono was cradling a small baby in her arms and gently singing a lullaby to her little one.  
  
  
  
The dark form becomes illuminated erratically as he walks toward a blinking streetlight, from the periodic blinking of the broken streetlight, his tattered red Chinese shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbows, torn black kungfu pants tied at the ankles, black slippers, and a HUGE traveling pack could barely be made out.  
  
  
  
The woman watched her little one with the love only a mother and her young can share, after the baby yawned it opened its eyes for the very first time.  
  
  
  
The light seemed to blink faster as the young man came closer to the light.  
  
  
  
The woman gasped in surprise as she saw the baby's eyes open.  
  
  
  
In the rapidly blinking light we could make out the young man's raven hair and a pigtail that went down to his waist.  
  
  
  
The woman called her husband over, a well-defined man with balding hair and the beginnings of a beer belly, and her first child, a young boy with dark hair in a pigtail.  
  
  
  
The light went out completely as the young man came right below the streetlight, two pairs of brilliant glowing blue orbs could be seen shining from the young man.  
  
  
  
The two parents watched lovingly at their second child's eyes, the man's normally hard eyes softened at the mere sight of his second child, the woman had a the smile of a mother whose child had done something wonderful on her lips. the young boy also watched his younger sibling's eyes in brotherly love. his younger sisters emerald green eyes stared back into his own brilliant blue orbs.  
  
  
  
The young man silently jumped on top of a roof and started jumping from roof to roof, completing 40 foot jumps with ease as he got closer to his destination in Juuban. his home. Ranma's home.  
  
Ranma- "Mom, Sis. I'm coming home."  
  
Ranma suddenly started to speed up and jumped up higher in the air than any of his previous jumps and a barrier formed, starting from his chest and expanding to cover him in a sphere of energy that protected him from whatever harm that would come to him. Right after the barrier of energy surrounded Ranma, his pack vanished and suddenly the form of a vaguely humanoid creature that looked cybernetic yet. looked biological in nature, complete with a midnight black carapace like armor and muscles. blood red muscles that seem to be made of intertwining tentacles appeared behind Ranma, but the stranger thing was that the thing seemed to be able to be seen by the naked eye, but yet the creature seemed to not physically be there. Suddenly bits and pieces of the armor appeared and attached to Ranma via the tentacles themselves attaching to his body and pulling the armor onto him. It was too dark to make out many of the minor details on the armor.  
  
After the armor finished forming a metallic sphere on his forehead glowed along with the blood red optics and what seemed to be breathing ports let out all the hot air forming the armor had caused inside the body of Ranma. Suddenly one of the three metallic spheres on the armor's waist started glowing and Ranma started to fly to his destination very quickly.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The Park a couple of minutes later.  
  
The Inner's were fighting hard. very hard against a horde of monsters. not those sorry ass excuses for everyday use items, I'm talking about monsters from the deepest parts of your mind like those things from Resident Evil, Silent Hill, Evil Dead, and clowns dolls. er. lets get back to the story shall we?  
  
The Inner's were fighting Zoanoids. a biological weapon that is a human that is evolved into an ALMOST perfect killing machine by changing the genetic material of a human into that of a human's battle form. The regular human is actually the pre form of any Zoanoid. All that needs to be done is fool around a little with a humans DNA and valla! You have an advanced killing machine that is several times stronger than a human, looks like a monster that is usually ugly as hell or cool lookin, can transform back and forth from Zoanoid to human, have powers depending on the species, and have one hell of a mean streak. Overall, something that you, in normal circumstances will not want to mess with.  
  
The Senshi were fighting a buncha Ravelgie (sp?) and Gregole types. For the Ravelgies. Think Gizmo turned into a big ape with claws. Gregoles. what the fuck kinda two legged lizard has a 3 foot horn on its head?  
  
Mars- "Mercury! How many of these things are there!?" She said as she threw a burning mandella at a group of Zoanoids, burning half of them to death, but the other half being only somewhat burnt.  
  
Mercury- "Theres about 57 of them le-OOF!" Poor Ami never saw the Gregole that tackled her from behind. its horn mercifully missing her body, although. a few ribs were probably broken.  
  
Venus, seeing this, threw her chain at the Gregole and made the chain tie itself around its neck and she pulled, making the chain tied around the Gregoles neck act like a chainsaw and saw its head off from its body.  
  
Breathing hard Moon turned around. and saw the jaws of a Ravelgie in her face. In panic she tripped and her scepter got shoved inside its adams apple. Moon looked pale as she pulled her bloodied hand and scepter out of the things monsters throat. causing the blood to pour out, only to disintegrate as the Ravelgie's body started the process of decomposing. She emptied her stomach of the midnight snack she had earlier.  
  
Jupiter helped Mercury up and threw a supreme dragon at another group of Zoanoids. making them explode violently due to the massive electric charge causing their blood to go past the boiling point making them explode.  
  
Jupiter- 'We can't keep this up. Mercury's hurt, most likely a few broken ribs and besides that there's just too many of these things!' she looked towards the other three. Rei was holding up alright. covering Usagi since she was busy emptying her stomach. and Minako was backing up to Usagi's position. Minako was losing a lot of blood from a gash she received from a Ravalgie's suicidal attempt to do a jumping bite. Said Ravalgie got to claw her arm, but she blew him away with a crescent beam. "This isn't good."  
  
Mercury- "WATCH OUT!!!!!" Jupiter was tackled outta of the way by Ami as a Gregole tried to stick its horn inside of Makoto's back. The Gregole still managed to graze the right side of Makoto's stomach and Ami's calf. Both of them gritted their teeth and threw a bolt of electricity and a few icicles killing the Zoanoid.  
  
The two quickly limped to their friends and started to fire various attacks, but they were about to be overwhelmed when a Ravelgie's scream was heard. Everyone/thing turned around to see a certain black and crimson figure with its hand. thrust through the Ravelgie's chest and holding up the twitching Zoanoid in the air effortlessly. The figures head slowly turned to the shocked Senshi and Zoanoids. It's Control medal flared along with it's eye's and its breathing ports let out all the hot air it had in it.  
  
Random Zoanoid- "O SHIT, IT'S A GUYVER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
????- "Kronos." The Zoanoids gulped as they saw the Guyver-4 let the Ravalgie drop and extended all of the vibrational blades it had. 3 located on each of its forearms, 2 going back and 1 going forward and 1 coming out of each ankle. "For what you did to Akane." The Senshi struggled to hear what the Guyver was saying. "YOU WILL DIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With those words The Guyver-4. Ranma charged with his aura a blazing shade of crimson!  
  
On the next episode. Ranma meets his mother and sister, and some of his past is explained!  
  
Ending Notes- Again I'm sorry about not updating the story. Call me a Lazy Asshole if ya want, I wont care. As for the pairings. your reviews will help make my mind up. Constructive criticism please, I can always learn from the experience and ideas of others. O and if your just gonna flame me. try to give a reason that is logical, and don't assume anything in this story, over the time I stopped writing I've gotten some ideas. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	2. Mother?

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to say it but I don't own Ranma, SM, and Guyver! So get lost ya lawyers! (Throws a Molotov cocktail at them for good measure.) Well after that brief interruption from those fools I have seem to have forgotten what to say… oh yeah! I'll try to answer any questions you have in the story at the end of each chapter so bring on the reviews! Seconds after that a loud boom is heard followed by screams of painful death.  
  
Oh and by the way tell me if you guys want Sho and Agito alive.  
  
  
  
The Chaotic One  
  
Chapter 2: Mother?  
  
7:30 AM. Friday  
  
Somewhere in a park in Juuban…  
  
We see Ranma praying over something with a large rock he dug into the ground with his bare hands. As we zoom in we can make out some words, they are –Genma Saotome, Loving husband and Father, 1968-2002-.  
  
Ranma: (I can't believe I didn't know something as simple as his birthdate… But I'll be back and carve it on once I find mom and… my sister.) He stands up, shoulders his and his father's packs and he walks away from his fathers grave with his eyes filled with pain and anguish. (Hmm I wonder if pop has mom's number and address in his pack?) He thinks as he got farther away from the grave. He unshoulders the packs and put them on the ground. He opens up Genma's bag and goes through everything. All he finds is some instant ramen, cloths, a tanto, a postcard with a panda on it, and a picture of him and another man with long black hair, a dirty brown gi, and a mustache. (Oh great! Know how am I gonna find mom!) Just then out of the picture of his father and the other man falls a small sheet of paper. Ranma picks I up and reads aloud.  
  
"Wife: Phone:397-3484, Add: 51rst st Saotome estate, Juuban.  
  
"Best friend: Phone: 384-9817, Add: 30th street Tendo Dojo, Nerima.  
  
Ranma: "YES!!!!!!!! I finally can go home now! But I wonder who pop's best friend was?" (But wait… if I go home now those rouge zoanoids that are still alive might come to hunt me down to revenge Alkanphel… and I can't risk mom getting hurt.  
  
Damn that freakin Kronos! They not only kill my father, but not allow me to go back to my own mother! Those f***en bastards!) If he knew the technique he would have done a massive Shi Shi Hokodan that would make Ryouga's seem puny. So right now he was glowing a dark black aura. He screams into the air "GODDAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!!!!!!!!" (Calm down Ranma, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.) Slowly but surely Ranma got his aura under control and sighed. (I have to keep calm. If I get into a rage who knows what I'll do? ) He starts walking out of the park and onto the street.  
  
We see a 14-year-old pale girl with purple hair and eyes walkin towards a school.  
  
Hotaru: "Sight" (Another day of being called a freak and a witch at school.) as she kept on walking she didn't notice several shadows stalking her until a hand wrapped around her mouth and dragged her into an ally. "MMPHH!"  
  
Someguy: "Shut up freak!" he says as he slaps her. She lands on the ground with a painful thud. Hotaru starts to get up but is stopped by another guy with a lecherous grin.  
  
Hotaru: "Why are you doing this?" She says in a small whisper.  
  
HornyBastard: "Because you're a freak, and we're feeling a little horny right now so don't struggle, you'll just make it hurt more." As they draw closer Hotaru has a single thought. (Someone please… help…)  
  
As Ranma crosses the street he sees a girl being pulled into an ally.  
  
Ranma: (Strange why in the heck is she being pulled into the ally by a, group of guys…) "Aw shit!" He runs into the ally.  
  
As the guys draw closer to Hotaru they hear a voice. "Hold it right there!" The guys freeze and turn around to see an extremely pissed off Ranma.  
  
Ranma: "You five better get the fuck outta here before I…"  
  
FatBastard: "Before you what asshole?" he takes out a switchblade.  
  
Ranma: "Before I kick you fat ass ya fat bastard!" The fat guy runs at Ranma with his switchblade and does a jumping stab at Ranma. Ranma just shakes his head, moves to the left, grabs the guys hand, and knees him in the gut knocking him out from the pain. "Who else wants some?" he said getting into a basic anything goes stance. They all charge at him at the same time but get there asses handed down to them with Ranma just ducking as they slammed into each other and promptly got kicked into the wall with just enough force to break a few bones.  
  
While Ranma's doing this Hotaru watches awed at Ranma's skill. Oh did I mention she was also watching his lean muscular body with hearts in her eyes? -Hey, what girl wouldn't swoon at god's gift to woman.-  
  
Well after that brief but violent moment Ranma turns around to face Hotaru.  
  
Ranma: "Hey are you alright?" Hotaru just nods while blushing at Ranma's intense gaze to check for any injuries.  
  
Hotaru: "Thank you for helping me back there… if it weren't for you I probably would have…" She started shaking as she said that.  
  
Ranma: (Ah jeez, she's gonna start crying.) He goes over and hugs her to offer whatever condolences he could. "Hey don't think about that. It didn't happen that's what's important." Hotaru sniffles and nods her head.  
  
"And besides don't you have to go to school?"  
  
Hotaru: "I don't really feel like going to school today." Ranma nods in understanding and asks…  
  
Ranma: "I can drop you off at your house if you want." Hotaru nods her head. "Alright then, hold on!" He swings her into his arms and hops onto a roof. Hotaru doesn't scream she just holds on tighter. "Where do you live kid?" She points to the apartment complex to the west still unable to speak in awe at what Ranma just did. Ranma then started roof hopping to the apartment. Hotaru holds on tighter and stifles her screams. When they were half way there she asks…  
  
Hotaru: "Excuse me but how are you doing this?"  
  
Ranma: "What?" he asks confused. Hotaru sweatdrops as Ranma easily clears 30ft of road.  
  
Hotaru: "Jumping on rooftops I mean." (I can get used to this as she feels Ranma's warm muscular body pressed onto hers.)  
  
Ranma: "Oh, I've been a martial artist all my life." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Hotaru: "Just by practicing martial arts!" She asked awed. (He cant be more than17! And martial artist a lot older than him aren't half as good!)  
  
Ranma: "I've practiced it since I could walk. I've been on a ten-year training trip with my pop, he trained me in the most insane ways possible for me to become what I am now. He trained me to be the best of the best!" He stated proudly.  
  
Hotaru: "Oh. I want to ask you something."  
  
Ranma: "Go ahead."  
  
Hotaru: "Can you teach me martial arts?"  
  
Ranma: "… maybe. I've never been a sensei before." (And practically everyone around me is in danger.) He thought bitterly.  
  
Hotaru: "Please?" She gives him the dreaded puppy dog eyes. –my little cousin uses that on me every time I go over to her house.- Ranma tries to resist as best as he could but he gives in.  
  
Ranma: "Alright, alright, just quit it with the puppy dog eyes!" Hotaru giggles.  
  
Hotaru: (Works everytime.)  
  
Ranma: "But you have to ask your parents first."  
  
Hotaru: "Okay."  
  
When they finally get there Hotaru thanks him for helping her out again. And just when Ranma was about to leave she asks…  
  
Hotaru: "Hey wait! I don't even know your name or where to contact you!"  
  
Ranma: "The names Ranma, Saotome Ranma. I'll see you at your school. Whats your name?  
  
Hotaru: "Tomoe Hotaru."  
  
Ranma: "That's a nice name." He doesn't notice Hotaru blush as he was already roof hopping away.  
  
As Hotaru enters her home she thinks… (He's such a sweet guy.)  
  
  
  
Later after school at a certain shrine.  
  
Rei: "Where is she!" Rei starts ranting about how Usagi needs to take stuff seriously.  
  
Minako: "Calm down girl! You know she's always late!" They here someone running up the stairs while chanting I'm late and Rei's gonna kill me. "Well speak of the devil and he shall disappear!" The other girls sweatdrop.  
  
Artermis: "I think that's wrong." Minako shrugs just as Usagi runs in.  
  
Usagi: "Huff, what did, puff, I miss? Gasp." Just as Rei was about to say something to Usagi, Ami says.  
  
Ami: "You didn't miss anything Usagi-chan."  
  
Luna: "So lets start this meeting. You say you saw a boy that was in Makoto- chan's picture of her relatives?" they nod. "And he turned into some kind of monster and said that he would bury the man that was in the picture? They nod again and Ami makes a comment…  
  
Ami: "Actually it seemed like he called upon some kind of armor. When he said the word guyver this field of energy blasted around him and a hologram of what looked like the monster was behind him before it split and became physical and covered him." The rest of the girls agreed with that. Luna and Artemis freeze.  
  
Artemis: "What did this monster look like?" He said shakily. The senshi give them a detailed explanation of what Ranma's guyver looked like.  
  
Luna: "It can't be…"  
  
Artemis: "A guyver." The girls look confused.  
  
Rei: "What's a guyver?"  
  
Luna and Artemis: "Gulp."  
  
Luna: "A guyver is a bio-weapon. It is created when a unit-g and a human bond. A unit-g is something a race called the creators made. A unit-g is some kind of mechanism that bonds with a lifeform and forms a protective suit of armor around the host. When the creators were on Earth they created humans to be turned into what are called zoanoids. They too are bio-weapons but pale in comparison to guyvers. They created zoalords to lead the zoanoids. The reason the Creators made humans were to battle another alien race. They designed humans after the people of our solar system as earth was the only planet without intelligent life at the time. The creators then got curious to what the unit-g would do to a human. The results were spectacular. They found they could no longer control the human that bonded with the guyver and the humans power was roughly enhanced about 100 times. The human started destroying the creators until it was killed by a guyver unit remover, as it tears the hosts mind apart because it is cutting of it's ties to the unit-g. The Creators left the Earth as they decided humans were too dangerous. Well a couple of millennia later they had evolved rather fast and made an alliance with the moon kingdom.  
  
Makoto: "Yeah but where does the unit-g's come in?"  
  
Luna: "I'm almost to that part. When the creators left some of their ships that all of them had either standard and mark 2 guyver units. Unfortunately when Beryl started the war she found 7 standard units and 3 mark two's. She bonded them to her servants as she didn't know what they were at the time. And they became her special strike force. Lucky for us that queen Serenity had taken all or most of them out along with Beryl, my memories too fuzzy to remember clearly.  
  
Usagi: "What happened to the zoanoids?"  
  
Artemis: "They evolved to what you people call these days, were-creatures."  
  
Somewhere in Georgia…  
  
Brittany: "Atchoo!"  
  
Stripe: "Are you all right Brit?"  
  
Brittany: "Yeah. Someone must be talkin about me." -Just a brief cameo. If you want them in this story tell me, although I don't know much about gold digger I know enough-  
  
Minako: "Wow. So your saying were-creatures might exist?" Artemis nods.  
  
Luna: "Watch out for this guy. He might just be a guyver from Beryl's time in disguise."  
  
Ami: "How could he live so long!?"  
  
Luna: "From what little we know about guyver's they have an insane regeneration rate up to the point where there immortal unless destroyed in a special way, which I don't now.  
  
Rei: "Oh great, just great. Here we have something that can basically take out all of us except Saturn and better yet it's just about immortal that maybe Makoto's relative, or Beryl's old servant in disguise!"  
  
Makoto: "We'll never know for sure unless we find him."  
  
Usagi: "But you know how big this city is! How are we gonna find him!"  
  
Just then all the girls heads turn left and see Ranma roof hopping to some unknown destination.  
  
Mass sweatdrop/facefault.  
  
Ami: "Well what are we waiting for! After him!" After a rather long transformation scene they start roof hopping after him.  
  
Ranma: "Yawn" (hmm five very strong powers following me. Don't think I can take em all out in my normal form if there enemies, but they don't need to know that.) He turns around in mid air. "Whaddaya want!" He looks surprised as he sees the girls from last night.  
  
Moon: "Hold it right there mister! We have some questions for you!"  
  
Ranma: "Well don't stand around all day, ask em already! I've got better stuff to do than answering some questions!"  
  
Mercury: "How did you get that guyver unit!" Ranma's eyes narrow.  
  
Ranma: "How do you know what a guyver unit is!" –I bet these chicks are some kinda people from Kronos-  
  
Venus: "We have our ways."  
  
Ranma: "If you chicks are from Kronos forget it! You'll have to kill me before I give in!" He gets in a fighting stance.  
  
Jupiter: "We aren't from Kronos or whatever you call it! We just want some answers! Ranma loosens his stance slightly  
  
Ranma: "Okay I'll tell you, I got this unit from a place called Jusenkyo."  
  
Mars: "Okay our next question is…"  
  
Ranma: "If your gonna ask me questions let me ask some!" the girls huddle.  
  
Mars: "Alright fair enough." But before Ranma can answer a tail from an enzyme3 burst through his gut  
  
Ranma: "ARRRGGGGG!!!!!!!" He looks behind him to see a group of enzyme3's behind him. He looks at the Senshi with betrayal in his eyes. "GUYVER!" the enzyme3's tail was blown off as the blast field activated. His wound had already started healing as he bent over in pain.  
  
Sailor Senshi: "What the Fuck are those!"  
  
Ranma: (Dammit! This is what I get for being a nice guy.) He starts charging his mega smashers with his chest plates closed.  
  
The girls start throwing attacks as he fires his fully charged mega smasher upwards as not to hit the city as the enzyme3's are atomized. The blood from the enzyme3's had soaked his right arm. Inside the armor Ranma grits his teeth and he flies forward as a mars flame sniper hit him accidentally in the back.  
  
Ranma: "I'll get you for this!" he says as he uses that last of his energy to use his enhanced ESP the guyver gave him to teleport somewhere.  
  
SailorSenshi: "Where'd he go?"  
  
Moon: (I got a bad feeling he's not going to be happy with us.)  
  
As Ranma teleports to his random destination hi armor comes off since all his energy was used up in the fight and he could heal his himself without any scars due to his healing. He hears a woman above him gasp and says…  
  
Ranma: "Mother?" he says in a low whisper. He than faints… err goes to sleep because of his tiring day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.  
  
Q:Seem a bit short to me but I do like it for a compressed story. Though I not sure I like what you said a about Pluto. I mean if Lita knows about her mother why has she not tried to find her. If she did not know why did she not has a more intense reaction to Genma last words about Pluto stealing her from her family.  
  
A: In my story she was adopted and she never got a chance to be told that. Besides she doesn't even know Nodoka's name, and Pluto erased everything on her files saying she was born to Saotome Nodoka and Saotome Genma and in her files it says she has no living relatives so she assumes they're dead relatives, so she thinks that there is no way she can be his sister. Oh and Pluto, who has some heart gave them a picture of her real family to her adoptive parents saying that they were dead.  
  
2.  
  
Q: I think that a unit-G that was normal would already enhance him to well beyond normal Guyvers.(just look at how much stronger than normal humans he is). SO an enhanced.... Then again depends on the enhancements.  
  
A:I have enhanced his guyver, but not enough to make him as powerful as a dbz character. Ranma's guyver as I said is a souped up guyver 1 basically so think of it as a… unit01 upgraded type two. The only things I have added are the plasma infused vibrational blades that go on his arms, the knuckle and ankle blades, two more of the red bio crystals on his head, two extra sensor disk, shield pods on his wrists, amped up mega smasher (Above gigantic guyver level when overcharged but extremely draining), five times as strong gravity orb (it gives him an extra boost of speed.) and insanely enhanced healing thanks to his already impressive healing ability. So basically this guyver is made for speed and for saving energy, perfect for Ranma's fighting style. His overall bio(Ki) level of energy is way more than a regular unit since Ranma has A LOT of ki reserves plus this unit has the extra bio energy generator crystals and uses less energy that a regular guyver.  
  
3. Q:I'm really curious how he got the unit and all.  
  
A: Well I'll probably explain that in the next chapter as I have an idea of how to do this.  
  
Oh and a message to everyone out there. Tell me what you want in the story and if enough people want it ill do it.  
  
And I forgot an important thing to all those people out there that like romantic stuff, who should I pair Ranma up with? It would really be ironic if I made him go out with Setsuna. Cmon people I need some more feedback! -FanBoy- A.K.A .TheKrnGuy 


	3. The cold, dark, and unforgiving past

Disclaimer: FanBoy Reportin in. Ranma, SM, and Guyver aren't mine. I jus like toying around with anime to suit my writing needs.  
  
I'm really sorry about not writing this chapter sooner. I had major writers block. And I just found out that some of the best writers out there have quit writing. I was practically in depression. And then some person decided to threaten the school. And that happened on a really bad week of mine on Friday. And they called me down to the office because they thought I was a witness. Man I know I'm bitching about life right now and I know I should take it like a man, but… sometimes I just gotta take a break. Thanks for understanding, I'll probably have the next chapter out in the next few weeks.  
  
"Talkining"  
  
'Guyvers communicating'  
  
Xetro speaking with Ranma or vice versa  
  
*Pandasigns*  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
  
  
The Chaotic One  
  
Chapter3: The dark, cold, and unforgiving past…  
  
At the gates of time…  
  
Sailor Pluto was looking into the time stream when…  
  
Images inside the gates…  
  
Slowly… every timeline that lead to the future of Crystal Tokyo was starting to waver. Soon enough though, all the images turned into the same thing… every image of Crystal Tokyo was turning into the same picture. Two teenagers were standing on top of it's ruins locked in an epic battle. They both had the same features although Sailor Pluto couldn't see too clearly because the images were so blurry. Both seemed to be wearing Chinese clothes and had their hair in pigtails. One had black hair and the other had white. As the battle raged on she could see some other figures standing on top of a building. There were a few figures, but from there everything started cracking and… shattered.  
  
Back to the gates of time…  
  
Sailor Pluto jumped back with a gasp as she clutched the time key to her chest.  
  
Pluto: "Wha, what the hell!? What's happening to all the timelines with Crystal Tokyo!" She quickly went back to the gates and went back from the images she's seen to a certain boy with gray-blue eyes and black hair in a pigtail. (So he's the cause of the problem!) She thought furiously. (I'll show him to mess with a few hundred millennia of hard work!) She was so outraged that she forgot to ask herself a few logical questions such as HOW did he do this? Or maybe what kind of power does he have to change time like this? Either case she left so fast she didn't see the last few images of Ranma turning into a guyver and of the mysterious white haired boy she saw fighting Ranma in a test tube completely naked.  
  
Back in the Saotome Estate…  
  
Ranma moaned as he woke up with a hole buncha sores he got from fighting those Enzyme3's –Not to mention having a tail rip right through your spinal cord and intestines.-  
  
Ranma: "Where am I?" He looked around and he thought something was familiar about this place. "What's with all these bandages on my arm and waist?" He then remembered the fight with the Enzym3's and the Sailor Senshi. He winced as he remembered the pain when the Enzyme3 forced his tail through his back and outta his gut and when the blood sprayed on his right arm basically melting most of his armor and giving him 3rd degree burns when part of the vaporized Enzymes body parts were blown off from the body.  
  
(I can't believe I was so stupid as to trust those chicks!) He fights the urge to pound himself into a pulp. As he got up part of his newly regenerated spinal cord had cracked… A LOT. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!"  
  
In the kitchen Nodoka was making breakfast but, while frying some bacon she heard a loud crack followed by a scream of pain. Nodoka turns off the frying pan and calmly walks up the stairs and into her sons room…  
  
As Ranma winced as he felt his back for anything irregular his mother comes in with a calm look on her face and then…  
  
She rushed in and glomped Ranma in such a way that an amazon would have been jealous.  
  
Nodoka: "OH MY GOSH!!!! RANMA ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!!! MY LITTLE BABY BOY IS HURT!!!! SOMEONE CALL 911!!!!!! Ranma sweatdrops as his mother openly embarrasses him in front of the readers.  
  
Ranma: "Mom… I can't , choke, breath, wheeze!" Nodoka immediately lets her son go and has the decency to blush.  
  
Nodoka: "I'm sorry son but I haven't seen you in so long… I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again…, but enough of that, what happened to you when I found you so hurt in our yard?"  
  
Ranma: "I… got into a fight…" (Well that wasn't exactly a lie so…) Nodoka's eyes narrow.  
  
Nodoka: "And just who did this to my little boy?" She said with barely contained rage. Ranma's danger sense went off like it was armageddan and he immediantly put his mother inside a little file in his brain called the 'Don't Fuck with me' file  
  
Ranma: "Ummm, a demon?" (that wasn't really a lie…) Nodoka's eye's widen and then tears started welling up.  
  
Nodoka: "You fought a demon!? You could have died!" She hugs Ranma tighter. Nodoka loosens her grip when she hears Ranma choking.  
  
Ranma: "A few to be correct. Kick their asses real good too." Nodoka frowns.  
  
Nodoka: "Don't use that kind of language in front of me Ranma! Didn't your father teach you any manners!" Ranma's eyes take on a pained look and Nodoka notices. "Ranma? Where is your father?"  
  
Ranma: "He's… dead." Ranma answered in a low voice. Nodoka's exspression goes from questioning to grief.  
  
Nodoka: "Ho-how?" She chokes out she says crying. Ranma hugs his mother and gives her a shoulder to cry on. They stay silent for a few minutes and Nodoka repeats her question. Ranma sighs and starts…  
  
Ranma: "He died taking a blast that was meant for me."  
  
Nodoka: "What do you mean by blast?" she said her eyes still puffy and red from crying. Ranma sighs yet again.  
  
Ranma: (She's already involved regardless even if I move out, Kronos will use everyone that is important to me to kill me. So I might as well tell her) "Let me explain from the beginning first…  
  
Flashback  
  
A coupla months ago just outside a valley with a lot a springs that happened to be called Jusenkyo. But…somethings off, the place is heavily guarded with men with some strange blue jump suits on. Specifically guarding one spring.  
  
Ranma: "Hey Pop! Whaddaya think those weird guys are doin here at Jusenkyo?"  
  
Genma: "How should I know boy!" So they just walk toward the springs only to be stopped by one of the men.  
  
Guy: "I'm sorry sir, but no one is allowed inside the training grounds until we finish our excavation of some old fossils."  
  
Genma: "I don't care what you have to dig up we're goin into that training ground! Com'on Boy!" He jumps over the guy in the weird jumpsuit and lands on a pole.  
  
Ranma: "Right behind ya pop!" He follows Genma and lands on a different pole. They start fighting jumping from pole to pole blurring as they threw kicks and punches at each other. Soon a certain zoaloard named Balkus comes out of a tent with a somewhat surprised look on his face.  
  
Balkus: (That boy… he has much potential… so much energy… he is a perfect guinea pig for the test…) He grins as he anticipates what he could do with Ranma as his guinea pig. –Sounds like a certain pink haired genius doesn't he?-  
  
Balkus sends a mental command to all the zoanoids to transform and subdue Ranma without much damage, he also said that he didn't give a crap what they did to Genma. As the zoanoids started transforming the two Saotome's didn't notice until it was too late. A vamore's beam hit Genma in the back just as his danger sense rang in his head madly, he had just enough time to put up and aura of protective ki before he got hit and landed inside a pool.  
  
Ranma: "POP!!!" He looks to the right and gets a horrified expression as he sees some of the zoanoids still in mid change. "Wha, what the fuck!!!" He jumps up as another beam is fired. He lands and charges the zoanoids in a rage. He reached a Gregore type zoanoid and punched it in the gut… and tore it in half… -Never get Ranma mad, ever remember what he did to Saffron-  
  
Balkus watched with fascination as Ranma tore through more and more zoanoids and finally got stopped when…  
  
Ranma: "AAARRRRRRGGGGG!!!!!" got promptly knocked out when a Elegen type zoanoid wrapped his tentacles around Ranma when he was turned around busy tearing apart a Ravalge –sp?- and promptly got knocked out as 2 million volts of power surged through Ranma. During all this a panda that was actually Genma had come out of a spring and hid behind a tree watching Ranma, not even caring about his appearance and more worried about Ranma.  
  
Balkus: (Hmmm. He was much stronger than expected.) He orders the zoanoids to take Ranma and follow him. He went to the spring that WAS guarded by a lot of zoanoids… before they were torn apart, and went into the spring. As we follow him the spring is actually and illusion given off by some kind of machine. As Balkus goes through halls made of some kind of metal we see that the springs are actually held by one way mirrored containters. Balkus goes through one door and tells the zoanoids to lay Ranma inside a tube after stripping him f his clothes. As Balkus goes over to a console and types something a fluid starts filling the tank and his limbs are restrained by tentacles that looked simmialler to a guyver's bindings. Beside him another tank starts to fill up.  
  
Balkus: (First I'll clone him… then I'll see if I can make him a proto- zoalord.) He starts typing on the console again.  
  
During all this Genma was talking… well more like writing to the Jusenkyo guide just outside of the valley.  
  
Genma:*Is there a cure?* Guide pours hot water on Genma.  
  
Guide: "No cure. Only temporary. Hot water change to normal until next cold water.  
  
Genma: "So the change occurs by water?" The guide nods. "Thank you honored guide. I just may be able to save my son now." –I know he's ooc. But his maternal instincts kicked in.-  
  
Back in the tank…  
  
Ranma's dream…  
  
Ranma: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" currently Ranma seemed to be falling in a pit of darkness that never seemed to end… "Ca-cat!" … and the figures of cats were falling with him.  
  
"Go away, just please go away…" Ranma whimpered. And finally it all came to a sudden stop. Then everything seemed to go slow-motion as Ranma looked to his left and saw a small suspended form in the air looking at him with sad green eye's. She's being held by a green haired woman.  
  
Figure: "Ranma-niichan… help…" The figure said, as she started disappearing into the darkness along with the green haired woman. Suddenly, Ranma didn't feel terrified of anything anymore, all he new was that he had to save the girl from the green haired woman. Ranma reached up towards the girl with a look of determination and changed some positions of his body so that he would fall slower and be able to reach the girl.  
  
Ranma: (Closer… just a little bit more closer…) to Ranma for what seemed like hours was only a few seconds as he reached for the little girls outstretched hand. Ranma's hand slowly closed over the little girls small hand and the dream ended in a flash as he heard…  
  
Chibi-Makoto: "Thankyou."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
End of dream…  
  
Inside the tank Ranma's form started to move…  
  
In some kinda large facility below Jusenkyo we see something like a deformed spaceship that looked to be organic of nature.  
  
Ship: (That was a good nap.) This ship was called Xetro -yeah I know it's funky, but hang with me here- It was a ship the creators left behind because it's master was killed by the first guyver. This particular ship happened to be a newer model of a scientific research ship, which made it's hull and defences A LOT more stronger and than a regular ship like the Iseki, So Kronos couldn't get through no matter what they did mostly because the ship would fire off a few gigantic guyver like mega-smashers at whatever annoyed it. Oh and did I mention this one had a new AI?  
  
Xetro: (Hmm, I guess those idiots finally stopped trying to open me up.) He started to recall images when he almost burnt off Alkanphel's ass with a beam of super heated plasma. (Yes that was really was amusing.) If he could he would have grinned.  
  
But they did get in once… and only an arm of a proto-zoalord carrying a guyver Mark two unit was spit out.  
  
Ranma started to subconsciously generate a blue aura as he started to wake up.  
  
Xetro: (Huh! What's that power surge I'm sensing! It's not any Zoaform that's for sure!) He mentally started to scan for where he sensed the power surge. He finally found it and an image of Ranma glowing popped into Xetro's brain. (… I don't believe this shit! This human at the age of 16 can generate bio-energy to this level!) He mentally probes Ranma's memories and his hull went even paler. (Dam! No wonder this kid can generate this much energy! I gotta get him outta here… he doesn't deserve half the shit he went through…) As he thought this, he opened up the amory…  
  
In a burst of blue Ki, He woke up and shattered the tank.  
  
Ranma: "Shit what the fuck hit me…" He said as he got up  
  
Ranma: "Why do I suddenly have an urge to go somewhere?" He shrugs and gets his clothes and takes off to Xetro, forgetting his dream…  
  
An alarm started ringing.  
  
Back to Xetro…  
  
Xetro- (Might as well bring his father…) He sends out a telepathic signal to Genma.  
  
Right outside the labs  
  
Genma: (Hold on Ranma! Your father will save you! Why do I have a feeling that I want to go somewhere?)  
  
He shrugs thinking it was his martial artists intuition of knowing where his son was and also took off towards Xetro.  
  
In Balkus's private room…  
  
We see Balkus asleep with a teddy bear in his arms as he mumbles something about his mommy. ^^;  
  
Then the alarm rang.  
  
Balkus: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Huh? The alarm? What could have… Shit!"  
  
Balkus bolted to where Ranma was. Keyword, WAS.  
  
When Balkus got there all he saw was the shattered tank. But he was relieved to see an embryo inside of the other tank.  
  
Balkus: "At least the clone's alright…"  
  
Ranma was awed… very awed as he looked as Xetro's huge form. Just then Genma came from behind him and said…  
  
Genma: "Boy! We have to get out of here now!" But Ranma went to the Xetro and touched his hull. It opened up and let Ranma in.  
  
Genma: "Ranma!" Genma dashed after Ranma into the opening. And right after that a team of zoanoids passed by without noticing Genma.  
  
Inside the ship was filled with some kind of warm fluid. Warm enough it wouldn't change Genma into his cursed form. And the fluid was breathable.  
  
Genma: "What is this thing?"  
  
Xetro: This thing is your ticket outta here.  
  
Ranma and Genma: "Wha! Who said that!"  
  
Xetro: Me! You know the big white round thing?  
  
Ranma: "But why are we hearing you in our heads?"  
  
Xetro: I'm communicating telepathically to your minds.  
  
Ranma: "Oh… What's tele-watchamacallit?" Genma facefaults and Xetro falls sideways slightly.  
  
Genma: "Boy when we get outta this, I'm sending you to school! Even I know what tele-whatever means!" Xetro's hull sweatdrops.  
  
Xetro: Look here's the deal, if I am to take off I need and order from my master, who is currently dead, so I need a new one. One of you have to be my master, but let me warn you… if you decide to become my master you will have to use an armor that will increase your power by a hundred times, but your life will become much more… chaotic.  
  
Ranma: "I'll do it." Genma beams in pride at Ranma's courage.  
  
Xetro: Than let the blob pull you to the weapons storage. A little blob of silver formed in the liquid and acted like a kind of magnet and pulled the two martial artists to the weapons storage.  
  
When they enter they get a good look around the place. It had a row of Mark one units and Mark two units. It also held some upgrades for the unit g's. The blob then set them down and grew an arm.  
  
The two martial artists watched in sick fascination as the arm grew and it gently grabbed an Mark two unit and held it in front of Ranma.  
  
Xetro: I advise you to back away Genma Before Genma could ask how the Ship new his name the unit's…  
  
Mark2UnitG- (Suitable host of extreme power… initiating bio-mergence sequence…)  
  
Control medal flashed and the tentacles within the metal casing exploded outward grabbing Ranma and making him one with the guyver.  
  
Genma: "Son!" he valiantly tried to pry off the know hardening armor but his the armor let out an weak acidic substance that burned Genma's hands.  
  
Xetro: Stop! This is completely normal. I advise you to stop moving. The Unit will soon be in complete control until your son wakes up. The Unit will destroy anything it thinks is a threat to it's existence so don't even move.  
  
Genma unwillingly stops and backs up.  
  
As the Ranma's armor starts to harden we can see it's form… -Insert description from chapter 1-  
  
Ranma's sensory orbs start to move back and forth from their groves and sensing only his father the armor stands completely still as Ranma starts to awaken.  
  
5min later…  
  
Ranma: "Pop? What happened?" His voice came out slightly mechanicalized  
  
Genma: "Th-that tentacle thing wrapped around you and…"  
  
Xetro: It's better if I show you. the blob's arm now turns into a kind of mirror and Ranma is stunned to say at the least at his new appearance.  
  
Ranma: "What the hell! How in the hell do I get this thing off!" He said as he tried to pry the armor off with his hands.  
  
Xetro: Calm down. All you have to do is mentally order it to get off. But don't do so yet. You need to be in that form to order me to take off.  
  
As Ranma started to calm down the Blob started to pull them towards the command area of the ship.  
  
When they reach the room they see a huge version of Ranma's control medal.  
  
Xetro: Know my control medal will try to pull you in so just stay still. As he said that the ship's control medal flashed and pulled Ranma towards it. When Ranma reached it he stopped and hung in the liquid as his control medal opened up and entered the ships control medal.  
  
Ranma: "Woah… It feels like if I am you um….  
  
Xetro: Xetro.  
  
Ranma: "Yeah Xetro…"  
  
Genma: "What does it feel like boy?"  
  
Ranma: "I feel like a Big round thingie." Genma facefaults.  
  
Xetro: Now Ranma, I'm gonna fill you in mentally how to fully use the Unit G and how to pilot me…  
  
Jusenkyo…  
  
We see two other guyvers… one a cobalt blue with purple tendrils and the other dark purple with red tendrils.  
  
Sho: "So this is the place with the Creator science vessel, Agito?" Guyver3 nods and says…  
  
Agito: "Yes. This is where the Creators did some experiments on changing bio-organisms with water temperature."  
  
Sho: "Well lets go in there, get the ship, and get the hell outta here."  
  
Agito: "It won't be that easy, Balkus is guarding this place with his goon squad so we'll have a hard time getting in…"  
  
  
  
Back to Balkus  
  
Balkus: "Hurry! We must find the test subject and…!"  
  
Inside Xetro…  
  
Ranma just went through what it feels like to have a few years worth of knowledge of the Unit-G mark 2 and piloting skills.  
  
Ranma: "Man that freakin hurt my head like hell!" Ranma clutches his head in pain. "So why aren't we off the ground yet? I gave you the order already."  
  
Xetro: It will take me some time to get my engines running again after all this time so I'll need a distraction.  
  
Ranma: "Alright, open me a door…" As a patch of Xetro's skin opens up Ranma jumps out with his right mega smasher powered up halfway…  
  
Balkus: "What the hell! Another guyver! All zoanoids, kill him!" With that he ran from the ship and to his private chopper and was getting the hell outta there…"  
  
Agito was cut off as they saw Ranma's mega smasher blew up part of the base.  
  
Agito: "Then again…" They started rushing into the base, but saw the chopper. They saw Balkus and Sho called the Gigantic upgrade. After Sho became the Guyver Gigantic both he and Agito fired their mega-smashers at Balkus's chopper, killing Balkus instantly.  
  
Then they flew to the gigantic hole Ranma's mega-smasher left behind…  
  
As Ranma was tearing apart zoanoids with his blades like they were nothing he received a telepathic message from Xetro…  
  
Xetro: Ranma! There are two other guyver's coming your way! Try communicating with them.  
  
Ranma: 'Yo! Yeah you guys! Come down here and give me some help protecting Xetro!'  
  
Sho and Agito are surprised to say at the least. They thought in unision… (More Guyvers!) As they start to land they star Sho takes off the Gigantic armor because he was drained after he shot Balkus. They then extend their own vibro-blades and start attacking the remaining zoanoids.  
  
Ranma: Are you ready yet Xetro!?  
  
Xetro: Yeah I'm finished charging up! Hurry and get in!  
  
Ranma: 'Hurry and get in Xetro!' he withdrew his frontal vibro-blades and made them into photon shooters. He started firing burst of photon energy at the last few zoanoids as Sho and Agito got inside Xetro. After he finished off the zoanoids he also jumped into Xetro.  
  
Ranma: GO GO GO! As Ranma telepathically said that the ship took off and…  
  
Endofflashback…  
  
Back in the Saotome estate…  
  
Ranma: "Mom can I tell you the rest of the story tomorrow? It's getting late and I have to talk with Xetro soon…"  
  
Nodoka: "… Of course son, but this is very hard to believe…"  
  
Ranma: "Fine, I'll just show you… GUYVER!" Just as he said a image of his guyver appeared behind him just without the blast field. And after a second the armor wrapped onto him and a Guyver was formed.  
  
Nodoka: "…Oh My…" THUD. Ranma took the armor off and shook his head as he took his unconscious mother to her room…  
  
FanBoy's notes: Cliff hanger! (Evil Grin) I'll finish his flashback sequence in the next chapter. But for now… MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Oh and here's the current matchups… Not too many…  
  
Hotaru-1  
  
Minako-1  
  
Akane-1  
  
QandA's  
  
Q.hmmm... I though he never been to his house before than why do he know how to teleport back to his house?????  
  
A. The reason why he teleported to his house was because… well he basically missed his mother. If you were away from your mother for 10 years you would miss her too. Remember he was living there until he was 6. He still had a vague picture of what his house looked like when he was a kid. He also wanted to see his mother. He missed her so much that in the moment he was teleporting all he thought about was how nice it would be if he was still a child and was being hugged by his mother right now, so he teleported back home. 


End file.
